1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures discussed herein relate to a transmission system, a communications control apparatus, a transmission terminal, a communications method, and a transmission method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transmission systems have been widely used for performing communications between multiple terminal apparatuses via a communications network such as the Internet. There are known in the art services employing transmission systems such as a text chat service or a TV conference service.
For example, in the text chat service, one of users inputs a text message in a terminal with a keyboard to transmit the text message, and a communications partner serving as the other user receives the text message displayed on a display. Thus, the communications partner may be able acquire desired information from the text message displayed on the display.
Hence, the text chat service allows the receiver terminal to access useful information included in the text message by utilizing its capability of transmitting a text message (e.g., see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-274427, hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”). Patent Document 1 discloses a communications system capable of converting personal information into a predetermined format to transmit the converted personal information to a communications partner, and a terminal of the communications partner registers the personal information into a database.
In the related art text chat service, whether information included in the text message is correct is not determined.
FIG. 1A is a diagram illustrating an example of a text message transmitted in the text chat service. As illustrated in FIG. 1A, Mr. A transmits a text message including his ID (123456789012) to Ms. B. This ID is necessary identification information for Ms. B to specify Mr. A in order to contact Mr. A, for example, in a TV conference service. Hence, when the ID is correct, Ms. B is able to specify Mr. A to converse with Mr. A.
By contrast, as illustrated in FIG. 1B, there may be a case where Mr. A transmits the text message by including a wrong ID (123456789011) as his ID. In such a case, Ms. B tries to contact Mr. A using the wrong ID so that Ms. B is unable to contact Mr. A. In the meantime, Mr. A awaiting a call from Ms. B is unable to receive the call from Ms. B.